HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Russia. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join, da? This Clan is owned by Bird, and the deputy of ownership is Dead. Leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Allegiances Leader Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Bird) Deputy Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chibi Italy Medcine Cat Hungary- Small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - Reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Lithuania- Muscular black she-cat with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- Blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Bird) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a slight crush on Russia, and is often scared of him. (Phoenix) Denmark- Bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England - Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with Gre. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Cynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, brown tom with olive green eyes. (Phoenix) America - Golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - Dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Luxembourg- she is a pretty pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes. even though she is a bit smaller then other cats, she has strong will-power. She is friends with almost everybody, but watch out when she's angry, she will hurt you... Badly (Bird) Mexico- Sand-colored tom with beutiful green eyes and muscular shoulders.(Wild) Belarus - Somewhat violent pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Russia, but comes out the wrong way. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Liechtenstein Ireland- He is a pure white tom with dark green eyes. He is the younger brother of Scotland and the older brother of England. He is quiet and mysterious. He doesn't really mind his siblings. Even though they do annoy him sometimes. (Bird) France - Gold tom with sky blue eyes. Often makes trouble and loves making fun of England. (Phoenix) Poland - Plale gold tom with sky blue eyes. Has a Valley Girl accent. (Phoenix) Belgium - Gold she-cat with green eyes. Mature and graceful. (Phoenix) Iraq- Sand-colored tom with black spots with orange-red tops (like bombs) and green eyes. Wears a white cloth on his head. Can be nice sometimes, but often says cruel jokes. (Wild) Northern Ireland (Northern, North, or N.I for short) - A fluffy pale golden she-cat with green eyes. The baby of the british family, and she resembles England. She is happy, bubbly and hyper, being almost the exact opposite of Ireland. She can become quite serious at times, and when remembering her troubled past she becomes almost brooding. (Elorisa) Wales - She's a slender, long-furred golden tabby she-cat with pale, sky blue eyes. She's not that much older than North, but she still likes to be an older sister to her. She calmer than her sister, but still has her moments. She doesn't really like England sometimes, but normally she's on good terms with her siblings. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Sealand China - Handsome dark brown tabby tom with light brown eyes and a black-and-white patch of fur on his back shaped like a panda. (Phoenix) Madacascar - Dark brown tom with vibrant rainbow speckles, and emerald eyes. (4pinkbear) Turkey- Gray-and-white spotted tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Iceland - Pale, blue-white she-cat with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Netherlands - Lolicon, stoic, neurotic, dominating, solemn, neat-freak, downer, scheming, fluffy pale blonde-brown tom with spikey fur, a small scar on his forehead, a tuft of fur that sticks up on his head, and intense, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Ottoman Empire - Powerful, cocky, lively, competive, large, fluffy, dark brown tom with slightly lighter chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail-tip, a double haircurl at the base of his head, a white stripe over his eyes and part of his face, and bright, sparkling, green-brown eyes. (Elorisa) Hellenic Republic - Sleepy, serious, carefree, casual, philosophical, fluffy, tufty furred brown tom with a double haircurl on his head, a fluffy tail, and bright green eyes. (Elorisa) Brazil- Carefree black tom with glowing blue eyes. Always spends his time hanging around in the forest. (Wild) Columbia- Large brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes. (Wild) Spain - Brown tom with green eyes. Often speaks Spanish. (Phoenix) Austria - Dark tabby tom with silver rings around brown eyes like glasses. (Phoenix) Korea - Brown tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Vietnam - Black she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Taiwan Cuba- Brown tom with Red, yellow, and white spots with blue eyes. (Wild) Switzerland - Handsome gold tom with blue eyes. Is Liechtenstien's brother. (Phoenix) Finland - Fluffy golden-blonde tom with violet eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rwanda - Quiet, unemotional, stoic, secretive, choppy-furred, pure, ebony-black tabby tom with a faint, dark brown dab on his chest, sand-colored ear tips, and alert, dark, calm brown-blue eyes. (Luna) North Pole - Blue-ish white she-cat with light, icy, violet eyes and a brown diamond on her forehead. Nice and sweet, but sometimes snappy. Has a high voice. (Shorts) Jamaica - Fluffy dark brown tom with amber eyes and a gold stripe going down his forhead. Adventurous and fun. Has a Jamaican accent and sometimes speaks patois. (Shorts) Zimbabwe - Black tom with lighter spots and blue eyes. (Splashcloud) Ecuador - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Splashcloud) Syria - Cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes. (Splashcloud) Suriname - Golden she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Her eyes are an icy blue. (Splashcloud) Mali - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Splashcloud) Ontario - Slightly small, fluffy, long-haired, slighly wavy-furred, slightly shy, long-limbed, curious, low stamina, slightly cowardly, dusty light brown tabby she-cat with pale creamy-blonde streaks scattered through her pelt, a long strand of slightly curly fur down the middle of her face, and pale blue-gray eyes with a band of yellow around her pupil. Older twin to Quebec, but often acts slightly younger when compared to him. (Luna) Quebec - Extremely dark brown, almost black, tom with black rings around his eyes similar to glasses, short, fluffy fur, and violet/blue eyes that start a light blue at the pupil and spread into a dark purple. Has a small, bouncy hair curl much like Canada's. Usually quiet and shy, but is a little bit of a perv. Younger twin to Ontario, but often acts older when compared to her. (Invalid) Scandinavia - Big, grey tom with white stripes moving down along his sides, long fur and orange eyes that appear gold in sunlight. Has a small dark grey patch of fur similar to the shape of the Scandinavian flag. Is usually disciplined and a great fighter, but can be loud at times. (Dead) Neo-Babylonia - (Baby or Babylonia) Pretty, light-blue she-cat with bright green eyes, short fur and silvery paws. Has a slight flap of fur covering her left eye. Is usually shy, but can be bery playful and fun to be around. (Dead) Laos - Small, but strong, tom with an odd green and yellow pelt with black paws and amber eyes, short fur and a hint of gold on his muzzle. Has a scar along his left front leg. Is fast, sharp-witted, kind, caring and has a keen sense of hearing. (Dead) Guinea Equatorial - Gentle and sweet, dark yellow she-cat with white paws and loving blue eyes and long fur. Has a light blue tint going down her nose. Don't let her looks decieve you, she is a strong fighter and is not easily fooled. (Dead) Nicaragua - Description to be added. (Dead) Aztec Empire - Description to be added. (Dead) Cambodia - dark greenish-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Gentle and shy, not much of a fighter. (Violet) Maldives - small silver tom with green eyes. Fiery and self-centered. (Violet) Thailand - dark brown she-cat with orange, swirly stripes rippling through her pelt, green paws, and light lavender eyes. Protective of her sister, Cambodia. (Violet) Queens Haiti- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pakistan- Loner kit found in woods. White and sand spotted tom. Often randomly pounces on people. (Wild) Argentina- Orange she-cat with green eyes. Very worried when anyone is hurt. (Wild) Belize - Fluffy, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, clever, intelligent, long-haired, bright, pinkish-cream greenish-gray, and blue-gray she-cat with scattered bright ginger dapples, shaped oddly like birds, and bright green eyes. Mother of Rwanda's kits. (Luna) Kits Panama - small reddish-ginger tabby she-cat with 3 white paws. Young kit that just appeared in their ranks Marshell Islands (Marshell) -young brown tom with bright green eyes, very hyper, and curious. Alaska - Small, feminine, pale golden-blonde tom with a long curl of fur on his head, a small sunflower tucked behind the ear on the same side as the curl, and pale blue eyes. Being cared for by Canada. Roleplayed by Elorisa. St. Lucia (Lucia) - Witty, tomboyish, cocky, fiery, long-limbed, skinny, agile, quick-minded, observant, blonde tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, a black patch on her forehea,d shaped oddly like a bird, a very small curl of fur on top of her head, and ice-blue eyes. (Luna) Afghanistan - Tiny, quiet, kind, sweet-faced, adorable, fluffy, long-haired, handsome, likeable, observant, sand-colored tabby tom with one white paw, one black paw, tabby stripes on his tail, a small tuft of fur that sticks up on his head, and observant, bright, light blue-green eyes. (Luna) Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - Honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Liechtenstein - Adorable, tiny gold she-cat with green eyes. Thinks of Belarus as an older sister. (Phoenix) Taiwan - Sandy brown she-cat with brown eyes and a flower in her hair. (Phoenix) Egypt - Slim black she-cat. Apprentice. (Holly) Elders Austrailia- Old, pale dusty gold tom with brown speckles, and dark chocolate eyes. roleplayed by 4pinkbear Chibi Allegiances Chibi England - (Look at England above) (Bird) Chibi Russia - (Look at Russia above) (Bird) Chibi Ireland - (Look at Ireland above) (Bird) Chibi Luxembourg - (Look at Luxembourg above) (Bird) Chibi Italy - (Look at Italy above) (Violet) Chibi Rome - (Look at Rome above) (Phoenix) Chibi Taiwan - (Look at Taiwan above) (Phoenix) Chibi Switzerland - (Look at Switzerland above) (Phoenix) Chibi Spain - (Look at Spain aboe) (Phoenix) Chibi Austria - (Look at Austria above) (Phoenix) Chibi Korea - (Look at Korea above) (Phoenix) Chibi Vietnam - (Look at Vietnam above) (Phoenix) Chibi China - (Look at China above) (Phoenix) Chibi France - (Look at France above) (Phoenix) Chibi Poland - (Look at Poland above) (Phoenix) Chibi Belgium - (Look at Belgium above) (Phoenix) Chibi Belarus - (Look at Belarus above) (Phoenix) Chibi Greece - (Look at Greece above) (Phoenix) Chibi Ukraine - (Look at Ukraine above) (Phoenix) Chibi Prussia - (Look at Prussia above) (Phoenix) Chibi Japan - (Look at Japan above) (Phoenix) Chibi America - (Look at America above) (Violet) Chibi Jamaica - (Look at Jamaica above) (Shorts) Chibi North Pole - (Look at North Pole above) (Shorts) Chibi Wales - (Look at Wales above) (Elork) Chibi Rwanda - (Look at Rwanda above) (Luna) Chibi Belize - (Look at Belize above) (Luna) Chibi Scandinavia - (Look at Scandinavia above) (Dead) Chibi Neo-Babylonia - (Look at Neo-Babylonia above) (Dead) Chibi Laos - (Look at Laos above) (Dead) Chibi Thailand (Violet) Chibi Cambodia (Violet) RPG /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Archive 3 Archive 4 Clan Life "Why can't you listen to someone who cares for you?" Laos began to tear, "Why?" Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg was far off though, sniffing the air, looking for the fox that killed the rogue. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos layed down in the low grass, still waiting for Lux to return. The stillness of the forest seemed to grow more and more. Sounds seemed to dampen, except for the calming whispering of the wind. How much do I care for her? Laos asked himself in a low voice, despite no one being around him. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg saw a red tail, she crouched, sniffing the air. Marshell had followed Laos, his head tipping curiously. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos felt that someone was watching him and turned around quickly. He saw Marshell and quickly pinned him to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Laos asked with sudden fury in his eyes, but then slowly cooled down, "Sorry, but why were you watching me?" Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell quicked away from his grip, and shook out his fur, "I wanted to see what was going on, like an adventure." he mewed. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hungary sorted the herbs in the medicine cat den carefully. -- Hokage Wild 15:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos smiled a little. "I guess that's understandable," he meowed, "You are a kit after all, but you should probably get back to camp. Some could notice that you're missing." Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell tipped his head, and laughed, "I think England already noticed I was leaving, but I was too quick for him." "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- America stared up as Mist swept the two nieces away from him. "I'll take care of them, I have milk." Mist meowed. America's eyes narrowed. The two kits squeaked as they suckled their aunt. America's eyes brightened at how happy they were. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked around quickly, looking around for foxes. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- There the fox lay, dead. A tuft of fur was caught in its claws. Grayish in color. Smelled of HetaliaClan. Its muzzle was covered in its own blood, clawmarks all over its body. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at it, a bit upset she didn't get a few kicks in. But shrugged, and walked away. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America rushed up to Lux when she was close to camp. "Lux! My leg's better!" he shrieked, then pouted. "Luxy, I was worried about you, don't run off like that again. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg tipped her head, then laughed, "That's good! Anyways, I was fine, it was dead anyways..." she faltered. England was fighting Marshell, who had come back from following Laos, and decided to bug England. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America scowled. "What if it wasn't dead, Lux, what've you done then? That fox would've killed you, then where would I be!?" he snapped tearily. He sat down, looking away. "I'd have no one else I care about except old man England." ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg mewed, "I'm sorry, really, but it was dead, it's over, although... I'm not sure how it died, I think it was killed by a cat, smelled like it." she looked at England and Marshell, who were both fighting, with Prussia egging them on. Marshell rolled away from England, and stuck his tounge out. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America shook his head. "Alright, I'm sorry, I was just worried, you know." ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg shrugged, "It's okay, I'm alright." Marshell jumped on Russia, who was eating a mouse, he looked confused when Marshell jumped behind him. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America slowly padded away. "Hey bro." he mewed to England, dropping a mouse at his paws. "Hungry?" ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- England broke from looking for Marshell and mewed, "Yeah, thanks America." Marshell was watching from behind Russia, who looked amused. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America purred. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell got a cocky smile on his face, and before England could take a bite out of the mouse, Marshell took it, and ran off. "H-Hey!" England called, getting up, and running after Marshell, who was laughing. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Crawl back to Prussia, Marshell!" America yowled playfully with a laugh. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prussia was laughing, "I trained him vell! He's almost as awesome as me!" England finally was able to catch up to Marshell, and pin him gently, and Marshell was struggling to get away. "Can you give me back my mouse, Marshell?" England asked, twitching his whiskers. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos noticed Lux's return. "Lux! Are you alright?" he asked concerningly. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:05,7/12/2012 23:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg answered while watching England and Marshell, "Yeah, of course I'm fine." "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America padded back over to Lux. "Want to go hunting later?" he mewed. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 23:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you mind if I join? If not, that's fine," Laos asked. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:14,7/12/2012 23:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg shrugged, "I don't mind." Marshell gave up the mouse, and hurried back to Prussia. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- America's eyes flashed narrow a brief moment at Laos, then tried to look happy. "More the merrier." he growled, and padded and sat down next to Lux, eyes sharp to make sure Laos knew she was his. I've known her longer, I've loved her since I was 2 moons old. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at both the toms, a bit bemused. Marshell then procedded to play fight with Prussia. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 02:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thailand was yelling at Cambodia, who had strayed away from camp a while ago only for her sister to go get her. Cambodia had begun to cry. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prussia was telling Marshell something, his whiskers twitching. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 02:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- America kept his eyes narrow and flashing at Laos. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos noticed America's narrowed eyes. "Is something wrong America?" he asked out of curiosity. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:33,7/13/2012 02:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- America moved his eyes towards Laos, then scratched the words, "She's mine." into the sand, and covered them quickly before Lux could see them. He bared his teeth angrily. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos stared at his feet worringly, then looked up. "That's alright. I'll just be on my way," he meowed calmly and padded away. She'll be fine with America. I'll find someone else, he thought. He then turned and saw Cambodia crying and padded over to her. "What's wrong Cambodia?" he asked concerningly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:47,7/13/2012 Luxembourg was looking around. Marshell was jumping around Prussia. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "She doesn't know what's good for herself! She wandered away from camp without my permission-I'm her sister, Thailand-and thinks it's okay!" the brown she-cat hissed. Cambodia sniffled, eyes wide and teary. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 14:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prussia stopped Marshell, because was Marshell was starting to look dizzy. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos turned to Thailand. "That's no way to treat your sister! You can obviously see that you're hurting your feelings more and more Thailand. Haven't you tried being nice one?" he asked then turned to Cambodia, "Everything is going to be fine Cambodia, I promise." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:01,7/13/2012 Marshell looked around, and tipped his head. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thailand scowled, then padded away. Cambodia looked at her paws. "Thank you." she meowed. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 15:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm here to help Cambodia. It's what I do," Laos told Cambodia while gently raising her head. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:35,7/13/2012 Marshell looked around, and saw Laos and Cambodia. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cambodia shyly looked away, then ran off, knowing she'd never be perfect, straight into the woods. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 15:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell realised that Prussia was looking away, and decided to sneak out of camp once again, a playful smile on his face. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos ran after Cambodia. "Cambodia wait! Don't run away, you don't need to do this," Laos ran after her, "You're fine the way you are, there's nothing wrong with being the person you are." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:55,7/13/2012 Prussia turned and realised Marshell wasn't there, he shrugged, figuring Marshell was playing a game. And looked around. Luxembourg was shaking out her fur. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cambodia, please come back," Laos insisted, while continuing to look for her, "You're fine the way you are Cambodia, don't let others tell you other wise." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:13,7/13/2012 Marshell looked around the forest, eyes widening at every tree. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cambodia leapt across branch to branch until she settled, hidden in the tree leaves. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 16:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell jumped when he felt himself slip, and he fell down a rather large hole. His paw was throbbing, and he growled, "What? What's this hole doing here?" "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- America shook his head. "Guess he's not coming, Lux, let's go hunting now." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 16:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos looked around for Cambodia, but he lost her scent trail. "I'm not like Thailand," Laos insisted. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:17,7/15/2012 Cambodia looked slightly from the cracks in the leaves, eyes glittering. "How can I believe you?" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 00:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos sighed. "I've never been one for fighting and conflicts. The only thing I want is peace and, to be friends, with... well... everyone," Laos admitted, "But I know that's never the case." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:47,7/15/2012 00:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cambodia's eyes grew larger and round as she slowly padded out of the leaves, revealing herself. "Y-you want...to be....friends?" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 00:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos looked at Cambodia. "Sure," he meowed comfortingly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:12,7/15/2012 01:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell winced, and called, "Prussia? Anybody?" "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 01:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cambodia suddenly collapsed. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell called some more, but soon gave up. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 01:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos caught Cambodia. "Are you alright?" he asked concerningly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:31,7/15/2012 01:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell looked up, he was pretty deep down, and he started to whimper. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 01:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cambodia had completely passed out. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos put Cambodia on his back and padded back to camp. Once they arrived back at camp, Laos placed Cambodia on an open nest in the Warriors Den. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:53,7/15/2012 01:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prussia was looking around for Marshell, getting a bit confused when he was no where in the camp. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 01:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, an eagle landed down on the edge, cawing and waiting for Marshell to creep into the open area of the hole so it could swoop up and grab him.. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos padded outside of the Warriors Den and noticed Prussia looking around for something. "Are you looking for something or someone Prussia?" Laos asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:10,7/15/2012 02:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prussia nodded, "Yeah, Marshell, I looked everywhere.. I have a feeling he isn't even the camp." he shook his head, kind of rolling his eyes. Marshell yelled at the eagle from where he was hiding, "I'm not afraid of you! Go eat some mouse dung!" "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 02:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll help you find him," Laos told Prussia. He sniffed the air and tried to pick up a scent trail. He detected a faint scent leading out of camp. "I got something." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:20,7/15/2012 02:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- The Eagle let out a weird hissing sound. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prussia nodded, ready to follow Laos. Marshell laughed at the Eagle, "What kind of a sound is that?!" "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 02:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Laos ran into the woods and soon came across an eagle looking into a whole. "Great..." Laos muttered. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:31,7/15/2012 02:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lucia was looking for something to do. Roxas Number XIII 00:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshell looked up, and called, "Is someone there?" Prussia twitched his ears. Luxembourg nodded to America. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suriname took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and began to eat it. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 09:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Chibi/Past RP Where you can rp as chibis or younger versions of your characters ~ Bird Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clan